Tattoos On This Town
by Fading Footprints
Summary: Massie Block has always known the rules of How to Be Popular, but she is about to break the status-quo and shake up the town of Westchester. This year, Massie is determined to leave tattoos on her home-town. R&R. Cassie! Slight Massington.
1. Trailer

**A/n: I do not own the Clique or any Clique characters, Lisi Harrison does.**

* * *

**Massie Block knew the secret of how to be popular:**

**Step One:** _Act like you are the person everyone wants to be secretly._

**Step Two:** _Have the minions to do your dirty work for you._

**Step Three:**_ Have the newest clothes and most expensive for everyone to gawk at._

**Step Four:** _Know you knowledge on the latest gossip._

**Step Five:** _Never show your true emotions by being soft to a loser._

**Step Six:** _Have the most sought after boy be your boyfriend and do whatever it takes to get him or make him agree to be your boyfriend._

**Massie Block knows these rules by heart, not because she wants to but because she has to know them:**

"_Massie, I heard that you were hanging out with that loser Cam Fisher. Is that true?"_

"_No, I would never be caught dead anywhere with that creep."_

"_Good. If Derrick found out he would be pissed off beyond belief."_

"_Derrick, is the only boy I want to be with or seen with for that matter so there isn't anything new for him to know."_

**Massie Block doesn't know what it is like to be a true friend:**

"_Why are you mean to me during school, but when it is just you and me, you are the sweetest girl ever?" _

"_Cam, that girl in school she isn't me. She is an act, but when I'm with you, this is the real me, I don't have to pretend to be someone I'm not."_

"_I just wish you would stick up for me, the way I stick up for you."_

"_I'm sorry, I can't do that. Do you know how much that would ruin my reputation?"_

"_I thought that maybe I meant more to you than a reputation does, but I guess I was wrong."_

**Massie Block doesn't know what it feels like to not be cheated on:**

"_Baby, I am so sorry I was drunk and she just happened to be there."_

"_Derrick, this is the fifth girl that I know of that you have slept with because you were "drunk" but I'm starting to think that this is just a habit for you not a mistake."_

"_Massie, I love you but I can't be tied down to one girl that is not how I roll."_

**Massie Block doesn't know how her life would have been different if he didn't die:**

"_Why don't you play? You are an excellent player and have a lot of talent, but you are putting it to waste over a stupid reputation."_

"_I didn't think anyone was watching, but my reputation isn't the reason why I don't play."_

"_Then what is the reason?"_

"_Nicolas Adam is the reason why I don't play."_

"_Who is he?"_

"_He was the best guy that I had the privilege of knowing until he died."_

**Massie Block doesn't know how to stand up for what she believes in:**

"_Cam, why did you fight Derrick today? I had to lie to him of why I was caught even three feet near you."_

"_Massie, I am done with being picked on and if you can't stand up for me as your friend then I am done being your friend too."_

"_It is not that easy to stand up and say how I really feel, you know what will happen."_

"_What is the worst thing that could happen? You get laughed at? You become a loser like me? Those aren't that important as you think they are."_

"_Cam, this is all I have known, I can't just become someone new now it's too late." _

"_It's never too late to stand up for who you are or what you believe in."_

**Massie Block doesn't know who she wants to be:**

"_Is being popular really worth all the pain it has caused you?" _

"_Massie, if you hang out with him then you will no longer be able to consider yourself a part of the Royalty Society of Briarwood Octavian Day High School."_

"_You can't have the best of both worlds."_

"_I...umm...I..."_

**Massie Block doesn't know her own strength:**

"_What a loser."_

"_Excuse me, she may not be "popular" in your eyes, but she is a better person and friend than you will ever be."_

"_Massie, you just stood up for Layne Abeley."_

"_Don't, you dare breathe a word about this."_

_Massie Block is ready to break the status-quo:_

"_Is that Massie Block sitting with Lame-Abeley and her loser friends?"_

"_It can't be, Massie is the most popular girl in school and she wouldn't dare sit next to those losers."_

**Massie Block is ready to stop pretending:**

"_You play a sport that is actually not a made up sport like shopping?"_

"_I have been playing since I was five years old and I have never really stopped."_

"_You had a brother?"_

"_Your parents aren't aware that you tried out for the team and made it?"_

**Massie Block was living the life until someone decided to make it a living hell:**

"_What did you not understand when we said that you could not be friends with Cameron Fisher?"_

"_He didn't do anything wrong. You need to stop blaming him for what his father had done."_

"_And what is that we find out about you trying out for the team when we said there would be no, soccer around this house or in our lives?"_

"_Maybe, I am not stuck in the past like you two are."_

"_Don't, you dare speak to us that way, young lady. Now there will be no more soccer and no more talking to that good for nothing Fisher boy."_

**Massie Block is living the life of the Rich and Popular:**

"_All you need in life is…"_

"_Money"_

"_Fame"_

"_Luxury"_

"_Friends"_

"_And more money!"_

**Massie will leave tattoos on this town:**

"_Westchester High School, is proud to welcome Massie Block to the class of 2014."_

"_I heard she left her private school to transfer here."_

"_I heard that she "divorced" her parents."_

"_I heard that she is going to become a pro-soccer player by her senior year."_

_**Tattoos On This Town**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Massie Block**_

_**Alicia Rivera**_

_**Skye Hamilton**_

_**Derrick Harrington**_

_**Dylan Marvil**_

_**Chris Abeley**_

_**Layne Abeley**_

_**Claire Lyons**_

_**Kemp Hurley**_

_**Cam Fisher**_

_**Chris Plovert**_

_**Kristen Gregory**_

_**Josh Hotz **_

_**And Landon Crane.**_

* * *

_**Review? Hope you all liked the preview:) Fading Footprints:)**_


	2. Welcome Home

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique.**

**This is the first official chapter of 'Tattoos on This Town', and I hope it satisfies your hunger for now. Also please let me know if anything felt rushed.**

**Thanks,**

**Kate.**

* * *

Massie Block to a stranger is just a fifteen year old amber eyed girl from Westchester, New York with dark brunette hair, but to those who actually go to school with the Queen they know she is much more than a sweet innocent looking girl. Yes, as a matter of fact, Massie Block can make even teacher's quiver with her presence alone.

So what does this girl from Westchester, New York have that you don't? Well for starters; she lives in a huge mansion yet is an only child, she is the daughter of a very rich CEO William Block, and the daughter of a retired international model Kendra Block, but what Massie has that you don't is the power to destroy someone with a snap of her manicured fingers.

You would think that she is your typical mean girl, but there is a lot hidden underneath the surface. There is a part of Massie, that would die of humiliation if anyone discovered her true secrets. However, she is lucky no one tries hard enough to reveal her secrets, but somethings are about to change as she steps into high school.

"Aren't you excited for school to start?" The redhead, Dylan Marvil asked as Massie and her followers sat in her pink and grey bedroom.

Dylan Marvil, the daughter of the semi-famous Merri-Lee Marvil has the reputation of being the garbage disposal, because she isn't afraid to eat unlike the rest of her friends. Dylan is the loud mouth, but if she learned to tone it down then no guy could turn away from her bright green eyes. The sad truth is Dylan doesn't have the confidence she needs to be even close to being the Queen.

"I'm more scared than anything." Claire Lyons, the platinum blond said as she looked around helplessly.

Claire, never truly felt like she belonged with this group of friends not just because she can't afford it, but also because she never thought she was pretty enough to be in the same room as the Pretty Committee. However, Claire didn't understand how her blue eyes made the boys swoon and her pair of white Keds never seemed to sabotage the rest of her outfit, because she had a beauty no one else had; the natural kind.

"There is nothing to be scared of," Massie paused as she slapped Alicia Rivera's hand away from the Spanish beauty's own raven hair. Alicia always loved to try to mess up the beautiful locks Massie worked so hard to perfect. "You have us, and no one will dare try to mess with us."

It was easy for Massie to say, because she was too much of a threat for someone to actually consider trying to be mean to, but on the other hand Claire was always the perfect victim.

"I'm not scared of upperclassmen, but what I'm scared of is not being able to keep up with my academics as well as juggling soccer and having a beyond adorable boyfriend." Kristen Gregory, the dirty blond with long hair said. It was typical for the girl with sparkling aqua eyes to always worry over academics and not boys.

Kristen Gregory, had always felt that she lived two different lives; one with being popular and friends with the PC and the other with her school work and her lame friends like Layne Abeley. They both were true sides of who she is, but they just didn't go together hand in hand.

"You and Kemp are beyond tot'z adorable, but trust me the last thing we are worried about is doing homework. It's party time." Alicia said as she was finally released from her best friend's grasp and allowed to move around freely. Her brown eyes glistened as she danced around in her black Ralph Lauren summer dress.

It wasn't a shocker to anyone that Massie Block had taken it into her own hands to throw one last soiree before the summer ended and school session would be begin. It also wasn't shocking that only the A-listers were invited to the party, because Massie didn't waste time on B-listers, C-listers, D-listers, and especially not on LBR's.

"It's almost time for this shindig to begin!" Massie exclaimed as glanced down at her white Chanel watch. It is almost seven o'clock which means the party-goers are anxiously waiting outside her gated home right now.

Before, she could even descended down the stairs and let them in, she needed to do one last mirror check. Massie stared into her mirror mounted on the back of her bedroom door, and the purple Ella Moss dress she had chose fit her flawlessly. Her hair is pulled back into a low pony-tail and her bangs are french braided back. If she still did those stupid ratings, she would obviously give herself a ten. As well as an extra ten for creativity of thinking of opting for purple glitter eye-liner with a neutral eye-shadow so it wasn't over the top.

"Ladies, it's our time now." Massie said as she pulled her door open and walked towards the grand staircase.

Dylan Marvil looked totally cute in her light blue Alice+Olivia dress that had cut off at her knees leaving a little room for curiosity. Her long red hair was straightened, and only her bangs were pulled back by two bobby-pins. She like Massie had chose light make-up over heavy.

Kristen Gregory was wearing a light pink Christian Dior dress that had also only gone down to her knees. Her long hair was curled and pulled half up. As for her make-up she had just went for the basics, foundation, tan eye-shadow, black mascara, and pink lip gloss.

Claire Lyons had taken the best risk wearing short white Michael Kors dress, and her shoulder length hair was curled in perfect ringlets (all thanks goes to Massie). Her make-up was more on the risky side with bright red lipstick and dark black eye-liner.

"Are you ready for the best night of your lives?" Massie asked and everyone in the Pretty Committee nodded their heads yes.

Massie had taken it as the cue to open up the gates, and let everyone filter into her foyer and began to party their last night of summer away. As the A-listers had started to come into the house, they headed straight towards the champagne without acknowledging the PC.

"Hey baby, you look hot." Derrick Harrington purred into Massie's ear as he greeted her. Derrick was dressed in an Armani Exchange blue button down shirt, and skinny Lucky Brand Jeans.

"Well thank you, and you don't look so bad yourself." Massie said lovingly as she gave him a kiss. He smiled grateful of her approval, and happy to finally see his girlfriend after being away at soccer camp the majority of the summer and surrounded by all dudes.

Massie had surely missed her boyfriend, but she knew this "nice/sweet" side of Derrick wouldn't last soon before he was back to his old ways. After dating someone for two years, you know them and their ways. Derrick is unfaithful, and you think Massie would leave him, but he is the most popular boy in the school and she is the most popular girl it's a cliché love story.

"Lovebirds, come join the party." Josh Hotz, the Spanish boy demanded. Josh Hotz lived up to his last name with his dark hair, and dark brown eyes, along with his perfectly tanned skin he was the guy ever girl swooned over. Tall, dark, and handsome? That is Joshua Hotz, but it's too bad that he is taken by Claire Lyons.

"Tonight, we celebrate being together after two months of being apart." Derrick cooed in her ear, as he led her over to their group of friends. She knew he was ready to get drunk, ditch her, then sleep with some random whore, because it is his M.O.

"Derrick, promise me that you won't leave me tonight for some random girl, because I really want to spend this night with you." Massie whispered into his ear as she stared him directly into those lovable brown eyes.

"Massie, you are the only girl that I love," Derrick said before he maneuvered his lips over her's and kissed her gently. He had learned to stop making promises to her a long time ago, because he never has mastered how to keep a promise. "You'll have all the time you need with me, because we both know you did nothing when I was gone besides hang out with your friends."

It wasn't the truth, because Massie had found someone to hang out with that wasn't one of her typical friends this summer. She didn't bother to tell the Pretty Committee and definitely not Derrick on the person who she spent so much time with this summer, because she would be in huge trouble. Derrick may sleep around with many of girls, but at least he doesn't hang out with his girlfriend's archenemies.


	3. Everyone Has a Dirty Secret

**A/n: Disclaimer I do not own the Clique.**

**Here is the second chapter. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Thanks,**

**Kate.**

* * *

Massie Block's end of the summer party had exceeded everyone's expectations that were invited to the event. The DJ was Pauly D from Jersey Shore (compliments go to the Block parents for scoring a celebrity), the champagne was of the course the top of the class, the decorations of the party fitted Massie's style very well considering it was decked out in purple and black in every corner, and the drama? Well, that was the best part. According to some sources, it was revealed that Massie Block was not seen for two hours, before graciously returning to dance floor to pull her boyfriend off of Olivia Ryan.

Everyone, is wondering why do the King and Queen even bother being together when it is blatantly obvious they don't love each other. Of course, it is obvious to the Royals of Westchester the only reason why the King and Queen are together is because of the _status. _Plenty of girls and guys feel bad for Massie, because Derrick isn't even modest about his cheating ways. However others don't feel pity for the Queen, because it is said that she is secretly seeing someone else that is _unworthy _of public display.

Massie's P.O.V.

"That was by far, the best party of my life." Dylan marveled as she reminisced bak to two nights ago. When we all were getting drunk instead of sitting in my room swept with homework at our feet.

Although, the party had shot my popularity through the roof; I still didn't think it was a good party at all. I mean, how could I? Derrick, was over every girl that walked in his direction, and I was tired of being second best to him. I left my own party, and you think that he would have noticed, but he didn't at all.

"I would rather be sipping back cosmos right now than doing physical science homework any day of the week." I said as I tried to concentrate on the material in front of me, but all I saw were words sliding across the page mocking me.

I have always hated science, and everything about it. I will never be Einstein so why do I have to learn this? I'm going to be a fashion designer which has no science to it, so why study this crap?

"I second that." Alicia said as she flipped her notebook over and wrote down words for her rough draft in English class.

I am glad that I have always been a super student in English, and that I had already finished my homework in class. English is complicated to some, but to me it is so simple that it makes me giggle thinking it's consider an honors course. Okay, so I am an English nerd, but I would never admit it or try to get a career in English.

"You, know if you had just not ate lunch or had paid attention in class then you wouldn't have any homework to do." Kristen mocked as she sat rightfully up on my king sized bed and flipped through the new issue of Seventeen Magazine.

How I would kill to have her brains, because then I would be motivated to succeed in school instead of worrying about my social status. Kristen has never had homework that has followed her home, because she always managed to get it done at school as well as get an A on every assignment/project.

"It's easy for you to say when you are smart enough to be a Sophomore already." Claire chimed in. She is sitting right next to me, as she marks her map of the Middle East with the correct countries, cities, rivers, and oceans.

I've always been good at History and Geography, so I really don't stress out on having a test in either subject. I have never studied for one test in both subjects, and yet I still manage to get an A with only one or two answers wrong. I'm good at remembering and reciting things, but again I can't let the world know that secret.

"So, Massie where did you go when you the left the party?" Dylan asked as she had finished up her Spanish homework and headed over to sit next to Kristen on my white down comforter.

I looked up from my textbook, and saw all of their eyes staring at me intently waiting for my answer. I should have known that they had noticed, that I had left. It wasn't my best attempt of fleeing without being discovered, but at the moment I didn't care. I missed _him _and I needed to near him again.

"I um left to get away from Derrick, because I was embarrassed by him flirting with all of those girls in front of me." I told the half-truth, because I had left because I was sick of Derrick, but it wasn't the full reason. I wish, I could just tell them what the full reason is, but I made a _promise _I wouldn't mention _him _to anyone.

"We're sorry, Mass. He is such a pig, and he doesn't know how lucky he has it." Claire said sympathetic, and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

I know that I shouldn't care about Derrick, but there is a part of me that isn't ready to let go of him. He is my first love, and it's not easy letting go of your first love.

"He'll come around, and when he does we will have our fairy-tale ending." I sighed then turned my attention back onto my homework.

I know that they don't believe me, because they know he will never change. He is not a good boyfriend, but he loves me in some strange way. Even when he is with all of those girls, his heart still belongs to me. I am hanging onto nothing, hoping and wishing that it will turn into _something._

No, one's P.O.V.

The Queen is lovesick on the King, but there is something she is keeping at great lengths to stay hidden. What is she hiding? Is it perhaps that she has fallen in love with someone else that isn't our lovable King? Could it be, that this secret is deeper than anyone could have predicted? The truth always comes out at some point or the other. It is only a matter of time, before the truth is revealed and everything that the Queen once cherished will be gone in the dust.

The King is waiting patiently for his Queen to be done gossiping with her fellow followers so they can make their grand entrance into school, _together. _Even if they are miles apart on the inside; Derrick and Massie always walk together in perfect unison.

"I don't get why you talk to the losers of school, because we all know that they will never be friends with you. It gives them a false hope, and it makes me look bad." Derrick said to Massie when she finally waltzed her way over towards him.

Massie really didn't see the problem with her being friendly to anyone who is friendly to her, but it bothered Derrick to no end. It was a great way to keep her social status high above the other populars, but no one else but her seemed to understand this. They said, she was breaking the status quo.

"It builds your popularity, and it can't hurt having as many admirers as you can." Massie said simply, because she knew Derrick wouldn't understand either way.

Derrick was your textbook, popular jock that made fun of the nerds and slept with all the hot girls in Westchester while having the most sought after girlfriend on his arm. Derrick Luke Harrington was the King of Westchester, but it might not last forever. There is someone else in the shadows waiting for the King to make a great mistake before rising to take over as the King of Westchester, but most importantly stealing Massie Block away from Derrick.

"Watch where you going, Fisher." Derrick Harrington growled as he shoved the unexpected dark haired boy out of his way.

"You don't own this school, last time I checked my father paid more for this school than either of your parents so technically you can move out of my way." Cam Fisher, the boy with the two different colored eyes said confidently.

Cam Fisher used to be Derrick Harrington's best friend until the accident happen which flipped Cam's life upside down and spilt the buddies apart forever. Cam used to be more popular than Derrick, but then he became a loner and he stopped playing soccer, because of the accident.

"You're father is joke." Derrick snarled.

"Derrick, come on let's go to class before you get another detention for fighting and get kicked off of the soccer team." Massie Block said, as she rubbed her right arm against Derrick's arm soothing him.

Derrick had always had a temper when it came to Cam Fisher, but Massie always stopped him from getting into more trouble. Derrick was angry at his ex-best friend, because of something his ex-best friend had no control over. It was an unfair grudge, but everyone in Westchester knew better to stay away from the Fisher family.

"You're lucky Fisher." Derrick gave his last threat, before he turned on his heel and walked off to find another victim.

In a moment of absence Cameron Fisher gave Massie Block a faint smile before the Queen walked away to join her friends. It was innocent to bystanders, but this small gesture is just the start to the drama. Massie Block is hiding something big, and if her parents ever found out she would be dead. We all have secrets, but none of us are as powerful as Massie Block.

The Queen is about to shock her kingdom, but will it be worth it? Only time will tell.


	4. The Truth isn't Easy to Accept

**A/N: I do not own the Clique characters, Lisi Harrison does!**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update, I have been really busy with work and spending time with friends and my boyfriend. So this chapter tells you the details behind the "accident" kind of. I will go into further details later down the road. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hay.**

* * *

Two weeks had flown by, and the Queen of Westchester was nowhere to be found at school. Today is September 17th, a day that no one could ever forget in the town of Westchester.

Massie Block, has a past that destroyed not only her, but her whole entire family and the town of Westchester. No one dared to speak about the accident, that ruined William and Kendra Block. It was too painful of a memory that will continue to live with Massie for the rest of her life.

"Massie, I know that today is hard day for you so if you need anything just call me." Derrick Harrington had said to Massie, just the day is also the day not even Derrick could be an ass to Massie.

It is when Massie thinks that he could be anything but a standup guy, when he turns around and throws a curveball right at her beautiful face. Even the Queen knows, _pity_ is beneath his character.

"Mom, why do we talk about him anymore? It's like he never even existed." Massie asked her mother, when she was preparing Massie's breakfast.

Kendra, didn't want to sadden her daughter, so therefore she stopped talking about him altogether, because she thought it was beneficial to her grieving process.

"Honey, I thought that talking about him would make you feel sad and I give anything in this world to make you happy." Kendra told her daughter the truth. She saw so much pain at just the age of fifteen.

"I miss him, mom."

"So do I, baby girl."

Massie couldn't help the tears as they had fallen down her face. Her mother had wrapped her into a warm embrace, and they cried together. It felt good to break down and cry for the first time in five years.

"Why won't dad cry?" Massie asked curious, to know how her father could keep himself so together over these past few years.

She had seen him cry that night, and on the day of the funeral but never since then had he cried one single tear. It was as if he had found a way to block out all the pain, and emotions behind the tragedy.

"Your father cries every night in his sleep. He relives that day...everyday in his nightmares." the truth had finally been revealed to her by her mother.

William Block hadn't ever learned how to conquer his sadness of losing his only son. It is a pain no one could ever take away.

"Can we visit his grave as a family?"

William Block had walked in; to overhear the conversation going on between his wife of twenty-six years, and fifteen year old daughter. He hated seeing the most important people in his life cry over something none of them could have controlled. "Yes, I think that is a grand idea. We ought to owe him a visit, and lay down a few flowers on his grave."

Massie had looked up to see her father, standing in his all black Armani Exchange suit as he leaned in the doorway of the kitchen. She could tell that his light blue eyes had been crying, and his usually slicked back brown hair is slightly disheveled. She never thought he would be open to the idea.

The Block's left their beautiful mansion in a black limo, and drove off to a remote location out of town. It was almost nearly an hour before they had reached their destination.

'Safe Haven Cemetery'

The sign read above the white and gold gates as they drove through. It was chosen as the final resting place for William Scott Jr., who was taken from this life all too soon. Massie loved her older brother Will, and looked up to him often. Even though eight years had separated the siblings, they were still very close to one another.

"We miss you so much Will not a day goes by that I don't wish you could be here," Massie paused as she took a deep breath. "I love you so much, and sometimes I feel guilty for not remembering everything that we used to do together."

"Very well said darling, and Will knows how much you want him to be here-"

"And he would be here, if only that poor excuse of a human being wasn't driving drunk that night." Massie's father said enraged.

"William, maybe it is time to forgive Clark Fisher for his wrong-doing and move on?" Kendra Block asked her husband if he could move on.

"Clark Fisher, is nothing but a worthless piece of scum to me, and that goes for all of the Fisher's."

Her father's words had hung in the air, before they had finally turned to drive back home. Massie knows she is in the wrong, but it just feels so right.

Once the Block's had made their journey back home, William and Kendra turned in for the night, their partying days were long behind them. Massie had a trouble time sleeping, so she texted him to meet her at the park that was located down the street by her house.

"Thanks for coming, I'm sorry if I had woke you up." Massie apologized for the inconvenience.

"I would follow you anywhere, you know that." He said poetically, and her heart skipped a beat.

She didn't know what they were to be honest, sometimes they were friends, sometimes they were more like lovers, and often they were nothing more than strangers. He was her drug something she needed to get through the day.

"I'm sorry that we have to be so secretive about our...um-meetings but Derrick can never find out about us-"

"I don't think Derrick is our major problem." He didn't have to finish his thought, because Massie knew their biggest problem was her father.

"I'm sorry Cam...maybe my dad will come around eventually."

"He lost his son, because of my father even I can understand why he would never forgive my family."

"My father shouldn't hate you though, because of something your dad did."

Cam didn't even have a response for Massie, because he knew she was right. He wasn't to blame for what his father had done five years ago on this day, but no one in Westchester thought any differently than her father. Massie was the only exception to this rule.

"Cam, I think I may have some feelings for you..." Massie trailed off scared of what he may think of this new revelation.

They have been hanging out secretly over the past three months, and some feelings had developed between both of them. Neither had the courage to admit it, until now.

Cam didn't say a word instead he leaned in and kissed the brunette on her light pink lips. The wind had picked up a little, but the couple had not noticed for they are in their own little world. Massie hadn't expected for him to kiss her, but she secretly wanted him to. The thoughts of Derrick slipped out of her mind as she continued to emerge herself in her knight in shining armor.

"Wait, I shouldn't be doing this," Massie said as she pulled away from Cam. She had returned back to reality. "I have a boyfriend, Cam."

"Derrick doesn't love you, because if he did he would be here not with some random girl." Cam practically screamed in the Queen's face, trying to wake her up from Derrick's love spell.

"He may not be loyal to me, but I shouldn't stoop to his level," Massie paused as she stared in his one green, and one blue eyes. "If I call him, he will come because I do mean something to him."

"Then why don't you call him? I'd love to see him actually take care of you for once in your relationship."

"Fine, I will call him." Massie yelled as she pulled out her purple iPhone 5, and scrolled through her contacts. She found his name and pressed call, it took only two rings for him to answer which even surprised Massie.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" Derrick had asked, before Massie could even say 'hello'.

"I'm not okay, I need you to be here for me without leaving me later for one of your whores-"

"Massie, I can be over in ten minutes, and I promise this time I won't leave you."

"Derrick, please don't break your promise."

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you too." and with that said Massie had hung up. She never expected him to step up to the plate, but know she wonders why Cam pushed her into calling him.

"Looks like your King has finally stepped up-"

Massie had interrupted Cam, "Why did you make me call him?"

Cam took a step towards her and stroked his thumb across her cheek, "Because he is the only one that can help you sleep tonight."

Another reason why Massie cared so deeply for Cam, because he would do anything to protect her against her demons. Even if it means letting Derrick Harrington, his own enemy spend the night with his Queen.

"I should get going," Massie said slowly not wanting to leave him. "Thank you for everything."

Cam nodded his head, as he let her go into the shadows to be united with his enemy. Massie had made it home only five minutes before Derrick had, and she was surprised that he had a bouquet of white roses with him.

"For you my Queen," Derrick said as he handed over the roses to her. "This is just the beginning of a new me."

Massie furrowed her eye-brows together confused on what he meant by 'new me' for Derrick had never even mentioned changing his ways before. He always knew she would be faithful and loyal to him even if he screwed almost every girl with a ten mile radius.

"Why are you changing now? You fucked my best friend, and you didn't think then to change for me. So why now?" Massie asked perplexed.

"You know about that? I want to change, because you treat me so well and I want to do the same for you." Derrick said with honesty.

Lately, the girls have been less than satisfying to his taste and he believes it is because of his love for Massie. No girl is anything compared to Massie, and even Derrick had known this deep down.

"Yes, I've always know about it," Massie paused as she gathered her thoughts. "If you had really cared, you wouldn't have ever treated me this way."

"I know baby, and I am truly sorry," Derrick said as he took Massie's right hand into his and intertwined their fingers. "Give me a chance to start over, and to prove to you that I am worthy of your love."

Massie glanced down at their fingers intertwined together, and she thought about how well they fit together, socially, emotionally, physically, and mentally. She has loved him, for the past two years, why would she give up on him now?

"I swear to God, that if you do not change Derrick, I will not be waiting for you to run after me. I will move onto someone who knows I deserve better." Massie warned, because she maybe in love, but she is not stupid.

He needs to know that she will no longer tolerate his old ways, and if he cannot keep his promise she may have to ruin her reputation for someone else.

"I promise that I will not let you down...this time." His words were pure with the truth.

The Queen led her King into her bedroom as they tried to rekindle an old flame, that may never reignite. The Queen may have forgiven the King this time, but he should tread carefully for a Knight in shinning armor is nipping at his heels for the woman the King has hanging by a thin rope.

* * *

Review?


End file.
